


致米娅 Mia's

by hastamifinal



Category: La La Land (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: 她真的不是普通人。他还是无法忘记她。





	致米娅 Mia's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mia's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997514) by [killkissbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killkissbe/pseuds/killkissbe). 



我希望你能够开心。  
是你给了我无与伦比的快乐。  
——Snow Patrol 《You Could Be Happy》

 

Mia成为明星比爱上他快得多。这并没有使他惊讶。她一直就不是什么普通人。Seb一见到她就看出她内心的火花了。他有关很多事的看法到最后都是错的。他一生则犯了更多错误。但有关她的这件事他没看错。

她真的不是普通人。

他还是无法忘记她。

 

海报。杂志。她的脸书主页。他无处可逃。全世界都是她的身影。

有关她的新闻反反复复地一波波袭来。当他以为自己已经接受这个事实而不会再痛苦的时候她的新访谈或新电影之类的就又上映了。他和全世界一样在银幕前开怀大笑。假装没有她自己过得很好。

不过他真得为她高兴。他一次次告诫自己。他也很高兴。这是她想要的生活。这是他们想要的生活。在梦里他还是会异想天开。她终于在淹没一切浪漫往事的繁星之城名声大噪。

当然不止是在天使之城。整个国家都拜倒在她的石榴裙下。他当然无法嫉妒他们所有人。

一百万年前的一个平安夜，他成为了一个从她身边走开的白痴。

 

人们当然经常问他有关她的问题。他曾经是舞台幕后的键盘手。他曾经是在背后默默支持她的人。人们只是不明白他怎么会离开魅力四射的Mia Dolan。

他们愿意出钱挖寻她的八卦。那钱早就够他开他梦寐以求的俱乐部了。更不用说清理掉他每晚躺在床上盯着看的天花板上的水渍了。

他什么都没有说。不仅仅是因为他知道换作是她也不会这样做。

 

他有些夜晚会去灯塔咖啡馆弹钢琴。人们现在不会像以前当他是空气了。他们会一脸羡慕地注视着这个曾经约会过Mia Dolan的人。他们付钱请他弹《鬼使神差》里的曲子。这相对于侮辱爵士乐的《I Ran》来说已经好太多了。

天哪，他什么时候才能忘记《I Ran》。忘记那条鲜艳的黄裙子。

有一天晚上他弹到一半就离开了。整个海滨小镇漆黑一片。码头上的路灯像是星星一样。他想着她在哪里，她睡着了没。如果她醒着会不会也在想他。

他真的得去喝一杯。

 

她姐姐感恩节住在了他的公寓里。头一次她没有事无巨细地打听他的生活。她没有问他赫奇·卡迈克尔坐过的那张板凳去了哪里。也没有问他为什么钢琴上攒着那么多灰，像是几个月没碰过了。她早就知道答案了。她永远知道。

 

在她和一个帅哥正在约会的消息被曝光出来之后他们终于不再问他有关她的问题了。照片满天飞。有时他也会像人们一样盯着照片中那对甜蜜亲吻的情侣看。恍惚间他会怀疑那段时光是不是只是他的一场梦。

只是每当他思索这件事时，最后他都会发现自己又喝醉了。

 

他在灯塔咖啡馆碰到一个人说想要把传统爵士乐带回洛杉矶。他知道自己应该更加谨慎一些。但他早已一无所有，已经没有什么可以失去了。他也就不用害怕失去什么了。几周后他带了一些自己的收藏品来到录音室。他在墙上贴满了海报。他们以著名音乐家的名字命名鸡尾酒。他们拍下了他在拍卖行所见到过的最美的钢琴。它美到一开始他都不敢触碰。不过最后他还是坐在了琴凳上，弹下了几个熟悉的音符。

在空空荡荡的房间里余音袅袅。他的心一阵剧痛。

这是他一生的梦想。一个他自己的爵士酒吧。他自己的琴声。致梦想的纪念碑。以及，他有一天也能被他人铭记的希望。

可是现在空空荡荡的房间里余音袅袅。他的心一阵剧痛。曾经有一天，有一个人在这里陪他。

 

有人无意间翻出Mia当年为他设计的未来爵士酒吧的招牌：Seb’s的草稿。她的初稿：棒棒炸鸡一开始就被他扔出了窗外。那个人问他是不是这就是他这家店的名字。他长久地注视着那张纸。

这就是他的梦想。一个他自己的爵士酒吧。

但是是她使他开始相信这个梦想是可以实现的。她是他灵感的源泉。她让他相信自己是配拥有梦想的。

 

酒吧开业的晚上，他甚至成功请来了一些记者来报道。他穿着他最好的西装，努力不要让紧张的自己在镜头面前反复整理领带。现场有人知道以前他过得有多惨。现在他要让他们知道自己做到了什么。

“这……呃……这从我能记事起就一直是我的梦想。我花了不少时间终于找到了实现它的方法。而且……而且如果没有这个店名我是不会找到它的。”

他揭下盖着霓虹招牌的布。当人群中传来一阵又一阵惊呼声，闪光灯疯狂地闪烁着的时候他成功地控制住自己没有微笑出来。

“欢迎来到Mia’s！致米娅。我希望这个梦想的实现寓示着许多其他梦想的开始。”

 

我无可救药地想要见你，  
就让全世界辉煌落幕吧。  
——Snow Patrol 《You Could Be Happy》

（全文完）


End file.
